trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Malik Manokyan
Malik is a character belonging to Bromander Backstory Originally an extremely introverted, shy, and quite scared boy, Malik started his journey in Hoenn at the age of 10 after being forced out of the house by an abusive, alcoholic, and shamed former Gym Leader of a father. With nothing else to protect him, he came across a Torchic roaming the woods alone. It quickly adopted him as its friend, seemingly having no other family. He later discovered that it belonged to a local Professor and was meant to be distributed as a starter, though a third child had yet to visit and claim it. Seeing the connection that had already been established, the Professor relegated ownership of it to Malik and bade him undertake his own Journey. Though he actually had no idea why, he did what every other trainer did and fought the region's eight Gym Leaders. Stumbling through Hoenn Malik would end up beating Gym Leaders and Trainers on pure strokes of luck. He defeated Roxanne with only his Torchic, and narrowly defeated Flannery with a Mach Punch from his Breloom. He still wonders how he got through them all. Shortly after defeating Gym Leader Norman with a newly evolved Combusken, a task that took him more than a month to complete, he met one of two girls that would eventually become his best friends, Akki. They continued their journey together as Akki taught him about battling and League Challenges, along with the world around him, as he had lived most of his life up to that point without leaving his home. Together, they reasoned Gym Leaders into conducting double battles with them, though in a twist of irony, they fought Tate and Liza individually. They made their way to the Elite Four, though they were stopped on the way by devestatingly drastic changes in weather. After waiting out the incident involving Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza, they were finally allowed entry into Victory Road. Malik suffered a debilitating injury within the cave when the Hyper Voice of a wild Loudred left him deaf in one ear. Snuffed Out When the two finally reached the League, they could not convince the Elite Four to conduct double battles with them, so they had to do it the old fashioned way. But something kept Malik from even being able to compete. When he came up against Sidney, he was destroyed almost instantly. Malik's injury in Victory Road had left him unable to hear certain things, and the acoustics in the Elite Four rooms kept him from being able to hear Leader's commands, and thus, unable to tell his Pokemon to prepare, or even figure out how to plan an attack. He was forced to withdraw completely from ever being able to compete against the Hoenn Elite 4, something he always curses himself for. Akki, on the other hand, was able to best the League and even made a fool of Wallace, but false accusations of cheating and unfair techniques kept her from being recognized as champion. Pokemon Academy Shortly after their loss, Malik went back to his home after 2 years to show his father the things he had done, but found out that he had left to live a life of solitude. After about a year of contemplation, along with mental recovery, he enrolled himself in a Pokemon Academy up north, leaving his Blaziken with his mother for protection. Malik would spend the next 4 years(with Akki in tow) studying under the tutelage of many different professors, majoring in the study of the Poison and Ghost types, along with minoring in Pokemon Breeding. While at the Academy, he met Levi Scott, a female Ice trainer who would also become his best friend. During their time together, she would dig into his psyche and forcibly crack open the shell he hid within, releasing to the world the Malik seen today. During their Academy Career, students were given their choice of a basic-form Pokemon to be their starter. Though he majored in 2 completely different types, Malik chose Beldum as his starter, something that shocked most of his professors, and even angered one. His reason for doing so were never stated, but it may have had something to do with how quiet the Pokemon was. In the four years they spent at the Academy, each of their Pokemon evolved one stage, Malik had a Metang, Levi a Piloswine, and Akki a Quilava. When the class graduated, they were given the money to fly to their region of choice and attempt that region's League Challenge. Malik chose Sinnoh and travelled the region with Levi. Before Malik left, he chose to have a few more talks with his mother. It was decided that Blaziken would be kept with her to watch out for her, and that half of Malik's winnings would go to her. Sinnoh and onwards Malik's mother had one final thing to give him before he left, something she had always been hesitant about since his father's Gym Leader position had been stripped. It was to be his 13th birthday present, but it was better late than never. Years before, his father had caught a strangely colored Phanpy while training in the mountains. It had always been his son's favorite Pokemon, so his mother convinced him that it should be a gift for Malik when he finally became a man. Obviously, he wasn't around for it and recieved it before he left. Malik named it Dexter and keeps it solely as a pet. Malik trained in Sinnoh for about 2 years. His starter, now a Metang seemed to have more of a connection with him than any other Pokemon, and it showed in its evolution, as in two years, Malik was already riding around the region on the back of a Metagross. It was during this time that his friend Levi(Akki chose to stay in Hoenn and reclaim her rightful seat as champion)broke him out of his shell. During a small camping trip, she snuck into Malik's tent and forced him to tell her every single detail of his life, ask her on a date, and even touch her breasts. He vehemently refused everything, almost crying, but after a good deal of talking, yelling, and a bit of violence, Malik was suddenly social. He talked to everyone and everything, and even smiled, something no one had ever seen him do. Much different than his Hoenn journey, Malik had come to Sinnoh prepared, with battle strategies already brewing in his head. He destroyed Roark with his Horsea, was able to burn Gardenia alive with a guest appearance from Blaziken, and put on a good show against Crasher Wake with a simple Croagunk. Along the way, Malik decided that he should respect some of the things he learned at the Academy and captured a Croagunk and a Drifloon, now a Toxicroak and a Drifblim, along with a West Sea Gastrodon caught as a Shellos, and an already evolved Donphan. After 2 years of training in Sinnoh, Malik has suspended his journey entirely to explore the region of Tatsu, starting out in Gaston Town with his Sinnoh Team intact. Pokemon Party * Kal-el the Metagross - 'Malik's starter, given to him as a Beldum by the Pokemon Academy. He seems to have the most connection with it, as he commonly has conversations with it. It evolved to its final stage after 6 years of training, and is almost never inside its Pokeball. When visiting cities, houses and Pokemon Centers, it will enter its ball of its own accord, but it will wait patiently outside of small settlements for its master. Its signature move is Steel Claw * ' Wendla the Donphan - 'The first Pokemon Malik caught in Sinnoh. He came across her at the very beginning of his Sinnoh trial. Stamping its feet wildly, Malik saw a passion in her eyes that signaled to him that she wanted to test her strength against Kal-el. Malik was able to win and had his first catch. Very competitive, she sometimes ignores orders to use Rollout, which tends to be more effective than what was planned. Her signature move is Rollout * ' Henri the Gastrodon - 'The second Pokemon Malik caught, originally a Shellos that tried to steal his lunch. One of his favorites, Henri(On-Ree) is another Pokemon that is never inside it's Pokeball. Malik's favorite way of "initiating" people into being his friend is having them recieve a big, slimy hug from him. When Surfing, Malik usually secures an inflatable raft to him. His signature move is Boiling Water * ' Malkus the Toxicroak - Caught as a rather strong Croagunk. Instead of catching it, he was ambushed by the Croagunk who attempted to take his stuff. Angrily, he left, saying he could catch a Skorupi or something better, but he soon felt a weight on his back. He looked to see that the Croagunk was sorry for what it had done, and obviously wished to come along. He named it Malkus and it evolved soon after defeating Crasher Wake. His signature move is Poison Jab * Fyodor the Crawdaunt '''- The only Pokemon Malik keeps from his Hoenn days, Fyodor was originally a rowdy Corphish hatched at a Daycare Center. Terrorizing the other Pokemon living there, the couple that took care of the center wished to do away with him, but releasing him would only have him come back a day later. Malik came by to leave his Breloom in their care, but saw that the couple had put Fyodor up for adoption, more or less. He chose to take him, and after a few days of pinching and general violence, he grew to respect his new master. After a year or so, he evolved inside Victory Road and his personality went through a change. He became a huge joker, always trying to pinch Akki or Levi's behinds, and even goes so far as to pinch strangers, but still holds a great deal of respect for his master, and is rather protective, his pincers knowing no innocents. His signature move is Metal Claw * '''Perry the Drifblim - '''Caught as a Drifloon, Malik decided that he needed to respect some of the things he learned at the Academy and catch something he majored in. On his way to the Valley Windworks, he ran into the Drifloon, which had been tied to a tree by a group of youngsters. Malik quickly untied it and it joined his team, but not before asking for assistance in gaining revenge on the children. Since he can't really ride on its back, Malik commonly secures the same inflatable raft to him when using Fly. His signature move is Shadow Ball * '''Dexter the Phanpy (shiny, doesn't battle) - Malik's pet, given to him by his mother. It was caught by Malik's father when he was a child. Originally, he was going to use it as a barter tool in an attempt to buy himself into an Elite 4 Position, but when he saw that it was differently colored than most Phanpy, he decided to keep it as a bit of a trophy. His wife convinced him otherwise and it was decided that it would be given to him at 13. Malik had been kicked out at that point and it was held off until he was 17. Purely a pet, Malik never lets him battle, but he's always there for him when Dragon's reduce him to a sniveling heap, among other things. Personality Malik was once an incredibly shy boy who seemed to never be wearing anything but his school uniform. He refused to speak to anyone but his two best friends, even staying mute to his professors. It wasn't until after his friend Levi broke him wide open that we were given what we see today. The current Malik Manokyan is an extremely outgoing young man with a penchant for mischief. He takes every chance he gets and makes every friend he can. He still keeps his introverted tendencies, though, choosing to travel by himself when he can, but if people ask him, he will gladly oblige. Attitudes towards things and people Not only a very vocal person, stating whatever is on his mind, Malik is also a very physical person. As nice as he is, he won't hesitate to knock someone's teeth out if they lay their hands on him or his friends. On the opposite side of the spectrum, though, he is also very physically loving person. He is a strong believer that real men give hugs, not handshakes, and bows to every woman he meets. Ironically enough, he has never been laid. He also cannot refuse anyone anything he can actually give them; he'll give someone the clothes off of his back if they ask nicely enough. Malik has an irrational fear of Dragon Pokemon, barring the Dragonite Line and Altaria, after a rabid Garchomp tore through his hometown, killing an old man and nearly destroying Malik's home in the process. Though he keeps strong when fighting them, he commonly pulls out his inhaler after a match. Seeing one outside of a trainer battle, or in the wild, will reduce him to a sobbing mess. Behaviours and Habits Something about Malik is that at one point in his life, he was introduced to marijuana, as he tends to garner serious cases of the munchies, along with various bouts of interlaced gigglefits and paranoia, not to mention the constant usage of "Dude" and "Man" in his speech. As stated before, he is a very physical person, hugging almost everyone he meets. Ask him for one, he'll give you a piggy back ride, or even carry you around bridal-style. Another thing about him as that he has a strange tendency to step in time with music that isn't even playing. He tends to break into song while walking down the road, his favorite song to do so being "People are Strange" by The Doors. He also refrains from cursing entirely and is actually very polite, shaking hands after both win and defeat. Appearance Malik stands at a height of 5'10", weighing in at a slim 145lbs. Originally, he only wore only his navy blue school uniform, but since his transformation, he has let his black hair grow out into somewhat of a moptop, though it is mostly concealed by his red beanie, leaving only the back to be seen. Along with his hat, he also wears prescription glasses, the only thing he actually won't give away, since he can't see 5 feet in front of him without them. As for clothing, he wears a black, short-sleeved, hooded sweater over a plain white wifebeater. Below the waist, he wears loose-fitting purple jeans and pale green sneakers. He keeps everything in a blue satchel. Terms of Use Go ahead and use him how you want, but please consult the creator first. Additional Images Category:Submitted characters